Last Chance
by Lifetimesupply
Summary: Lady Adira, Knight of Narnia and heir to the Narnian throne, was found long ago on the abandoned shores of Cair Paravel, being raised by her fellow Narnians to become an exceptional fighter and good with strategy they request her to fight alongside them in battle. Though she refuses to get in the kings and queens way. Could it be fatal? Set in Prince Caspian. Edmund/OC in progress
1. Fighting Princess

She ran hard. Her panting only filled her ears as her feet became heavy, despite its light steps. Her body decided to stop, ignoring her willpower to keep going. She looked at the scene unfolding before her. Various men were running wildly in thick, tall grass. Shouting in fear as they blindly cut the grass around them before seemingly being dragged to fall onto the earth beneath them. She winced at their probable pain without any further movement. Though the men's threat was unknown, she knew her friend could take them with charm.

Before she could blink all of the Telmarine soldiers had fallen out of sight. Leaving only one man against the fast moving shadow. He looked down in worry before being shoved to the ground. The woman slowly walked her way to them at this point. Carefully stepping over the Telmarines laying about. They may have stole her land, but she had no interest in putting salt to their wounds by stepping on them after they had got beaten by a talking mouse.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine." The mouse panted out, standing on the mans chest with his sword pointing to his face.

"You..you are a mouse." His thick accent said in shock. The mouse rolled his eyes. "You know, I was hoping for something a little more original." The mouse sighed, "Pick up your sword." The Telmarine glanced at his weapon laying beside him before quickly looking back to the animal on his chest. "Uh..No thanks."

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man!"

"Which is why I may live longer were I to choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse."

"I said I will not fight you, I didn't say I'd let you live!"

"Reepicheep, stay your blade!" A voice comes from afar. "Trufflehunter?" The woman says, earning everyone's surprised attention. "My lady!" The badger says in delight to see the woman. The mouse, whom still had his weapon raised to the mans throat rolled his eyes. "I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption!"

"He doesn't, go ahead." The dwarf beside the badger, whom the woman immediately recognized as Nikabrik, said in a rather uncaring tone. _His normal tone, she noted._  
"He is the one who blew the horn." Trufflehunter was quick to explain. The mouses eyes went wide. "What-"

"Then let him bring it forward, this is the reason we have gathered." A group of centaur came from behind the trees. As they made their way towards the group the one in front silently motioned to one behind him. It must have been obvious she was too worn out to walk further as the young centaur made his way to her and offered a hand to help aid her up to rest on his back. She nodded in thanks to both the young centaur and to the leader. They both bowed their heads in return.

"Reepicheep, perhaps waiting for a lass would be quite alright next time?" She almost laughed out as they headed back to the gathered Narnians.

"Oh! My deepest apologies, you're highness. I seemed to have gotten carried away."

"No it is far alright, one cannot blame a noble mouse to forget how quick they are on their feet. And I know how protective you can be..you have only done well, Reepicheep." She giggled at his shy behavior from the 'noble' comment before continuing, "Perhaps though, next time giving me the pleasure to fight alongside you, my friend." He nods eagerly. The thought of fighting alongside his princess making him nearly bouncing with excitement.

/

They had all but physically harmed the man. Shouting things like 'Kill him!' 'Liar!' and 'Murderer!'

She sat on a large rock beside a cheetah and a baby centaur. Gently stroking the child's short hair as she attempted to block out the shouts.

_"It's a trick-"_ "At least hear him out!" Trufflehunter shouted, her head turned at the change of tone. No longer hateful but instead open-minded.

"Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine..help me claim it and I can bring peace between us." All became quiet. The creatures wondering the best choice for them, their children and their friends. "It is true. I watch the skies for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens and now here a son of Adam and daughter of Eve has come forth to offer us back our freedom." She blinked. _Daughter of Eve.._

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean really?" Pattertwig the Squirrel says in a tree across from her.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarves.. or centaurs. Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined." He looks around, the amazement still clear in his features. "Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together and together we have a chance to take back what is ours." He finished. She stared at him mildly impressed, her chin resting on her hand. It normally takes a lot to calm these Narnians, especially when they had wanted to kill you seconds before.

The leader of the centaurs raised his sword. "If you and Adira lead us, then my sons and I will offer you our swords."

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly." Reepicheep and his teammates step foreword, looking directly at Adira before making a deep bow.

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I'm sure they will be here soon." Caspian looks around darkly.

"If I may, sire. Lady Adira is one of the best strategy fighters in all of Narnia. Though the princess herself may not agree, we believe that is why Aslan had chosen her as the heir to the throne. She may possibly be the best one to speak with for this situation." Trufflehunter says almost in a whisper, earning a few nods from the crowd around them. She glared at him lightly, she didn't like titles and he knew that. Clearly he had been whispering to hide what he had said from her. Caspian widens his eyes, glancing to the woman in surprise before nodding to Trufflehunter. He hadn't known she was of royalty. Caspian gazed at her a moment more, nodding his head in determination. She sighed before giving a hard nod back to him. She too, was ready for the Narnians, the ones who had raised her so thoughtfully, to take back their home. Though she couldn't shake the bad feeling she had.


	2. Unknown Threat

_"Come on, Ad! Don't be a scaredy cat!" Her sister yelled from the bottom of the tall mountain. "I'm not a scaredy cat I told you! But if mum and dad find out, they'll kill us for sure!" She sat on a rock on top of the hill, trying to talk her older sister out of their little adventure._

_"They won't so hurry up!" Her sister laughs, motioning her to follow. With a sigh, she slowly got off the rock and made her way towards the cliff of the mountain. "Fine! But it's your fault if they ground us!" "Yeah, Yeah! Don't worry so much." She shrugs, running ahead to look for the bunny they saw the day before._

_"Hey Luci! Wait for me-" She suddenly lost her footing on a rock embedded into the dirt. Coming down the mountain at great speeds. Only her screams bouncing off the trees as she tugged her head into her arms like she had been taught during their safety lessons for hiking. The rocks and various plants and branches scratching her arms and legs as she continued to fall down the seemingly endless mountain._

* * *

_**"Ah!"**_

She jumps up from where she was laying. Breathing heavily a moment as she took in her surroundings. She was sitting around a campfire with her cloak draped around her, Narnian's scattered around deep in sleep along with the Telmarine prince that had joined their company.

Her eyes widened when she realized that he was also sitting up, tiredly staring directly at her. She awkwardly shifted around, adjusting her cloak to cover her feet. _'Had he heard that scream?' _She mentally smacks herself for not being more careful.

"Are you alright?" He said quietly, not to wake the others. Though the worry clear in his voice.

She laughed in embarrassment. "Ah sorry sir-?" She raised a brow while glancing towards the sky, trying to remember if he said his name before.

"Ah, my name is Caspian." He suddenly spoke. "Sorry I did not introduce myself..You are Princess Adira, correct?"

She winced at the title. "Just Adira is fine, thank you. Or Addie if you like." She smiled.

"Addie." His thick accent tested the name with a smile. She nodded in satisfaction at the one he chose to call her.

"Sir Caspian." She smiled. "I just had a bad dream was all, sorry to wake you."

"Do you want to talk about it? My professor always had me do that, it really helps."

"Actually, I'll just be taking a walk to think things over. But thank you for the offer." She smiled kindly, to which he nods in understanding, laying down and turning over to fall back into slumber.

Putting her cloak on as she stood, she made sure the hood was fastened nicely to cover her hair and face. Grabbing her swords and attaching her bow and arrows firmly to her back.

* * *

She had to have been walking for a few hours, simply in thought. That dream had always been bugging her, the wise centaur she spoke to about it when they had first started said it might be vague memories from before she came to Narnia, but she couldn't remember anything of that world aside from the dreams. Shrugging she glanced up. Suddenly realizing the sun was now straight above her, when she first started walking it was only rising. _'It's about noon now. I'll start heading back so they don't worry too much.'_

"Gorov!" She called out to the Minotaur happily once she got closer to camp. The huge darkly furred Narnian grunted in greeting as he turned to see the princess.

"On guard duty again?" She laughed out, pointing to the axe on his back. She was an early riser (Mostly due to the nightmares) and he usually had the morning shifts so she often would accompany him around the camp. Though he didn't talk much.

He simply grunted in answer and continued on the path. She laughed once more and waved to him from the same spot. "I have to go check in with everyone, maybe next time I'll accompany you, Gorov!" He only grunted as he walked, she giggled. Starting to walk up the opposite direction.

As she walked casually back with a small smile on her features, having felt a little better after thinking about things, she heard grunting and the sound of metals clashing in the distance. '_Is someone sparring this early?'_ She thought in amazement, turning on her heels to head towards the noises.

As she continued down the path she came, she soon realized that the path towards the spar was the one Gorov had continued down. Her eyes squinting protectively, she instinctively bolted to where the noises were. Moving at lightening speeds she pulled her double swords out of their holsters on each side of her hips. Coming up to the two figures fighting, one seemed to be a young man but older than her and the other was.._Caspian? _

Her eyes widened but she continued down the path until she landed directly in between the men, holding both swords above her head in an 'X' to block the blade that was about to come crashing down on an unknowing Caspian, whom was trying to remove his sword from being embedded in a tree.

Her face and hair was still covered by her hood, but it had only took Caspian a moment to realize who was protecting him. She was, after all, the only human woman in their company.

Her mouth being the only thing visible, she smirked in disgust at a man trying to hurt someone in her company, and while he wasn't looking no less. He tilted his head in the slightest confusion. She kicked him in the stomach away from them, to detach his blade from her own.

Keeping fight stance, she glanced at Caspian behind her through her hood, checking for wounds. Her eyes finding only a busted lip, she inched backwards closer to him. "Explain what is happening." She whispered, continuing to eye the offending man for any signs of attack. "He had attacked the Minotaur." His thick accent said quietly, straightening himself to stand beside the woman. Her eyes darkening more. She glanced around for said creature. When her eyes met Gorov she let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"Who are you to attack my kin?" She focused her eyes on the strange man. Her voice as cold as her eyes that it even sent shivers down Caspian's spine. The man before was quite tall compared to her stature, though similar in height to Caspian. He had deep blue eyes and messy brown hair. He was handsome, but the _enemy_.

Wordlessly, the unknown man readied his sword once more and she tightened her grip. He was fast and skilled with his blade, but a little rusty. Her eyes scanned his form as he went to attack, she easily jumped over the low swing of his sword. In turn tucking and rolling through the dirt as he made for her head when she had jumped.

She was out of sight, so he went to the nearest opponent. Eyes widening as Caspian was between the man and a tree. She bolted in front of him just as the blade came crashing down. The loud clash of metals surprising the blue eyed man. He took a step back, calculating how she got there so fast.

She swung her blade as he's eyes widened, him skillfully jumping over it then bringing his sword up whilst still mid-air. Shocking her a moment before she quickly spun to dodge but he just a little faster. Her cheek stung terribly as she winced to seek a peek at Caspian. _'But he's fine, so that's good.' _She thought. Her main goal was to protect those who had protected her for so many years. They accepted Caspian, therefore, he's safety was important to her.

Her opponent slowly walked towards her with his blade at the ready, he opened his mouth to speak and-

"No, stop!"

"Peter!"


End file.
